Stupid, Funny, and yet Friendly Doctor
by PuertoRicanLatina
Summary: The menacing doctor Faust has been accused for beating up Chipp and the poor doctor ends up dying...


** Stupid Doctor**

In Zepp, It was a sunny day, as Faust was walking down the block with that stupid paper bag that covers his face from the sun light by a sunny day, all tall, walking all doofy, holding his scapel like he's ready to kill someone. What a menacing doctor. Axl was walking down the same block as Faust. Faust looked at Axl. "Good day sir!" said Faust, in a stupid way. "Sure is!" said Axl, with his annoying voice, tightening his red bandana that he wears on his head, thinking that he's all cool and stuff.

Potemkin to a walk around Zepp to see if there were any problems. Faust looked at Potemkin. "HI! MY NAME IS FAUST!" he said screaming in Potemkin's sensitive ears. "DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM SO LOUD! KEEP IT DOWN!" Potemkin screamed. "Do you need medical attention?". "Does it look like I need it?" Potemkin said with an additude. "YES!".

Potemkin punched Faust in the face, making him bleed. Potemkin turned his back on Faust. "Never mess with Potemkin, or you will fac-" Potemkin was cut off by Faust, who stabbed him in the back with his scapel. Potemkin fell on the floor, bleeding to death, then died. Faust got up and looked at Potemkin. "...Never turn your back on an opponent...even though I'm a doctor, i know the basic rules...and It was wrong of me to kill you...but...YOU NEEDED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Faust laughed.

Someone who lurks the shadows came from underground. "DID YOU KILL THIS PERSON?" asked the shadow one. "Yes...I have...Zato-1" Faust answered. "THE NAME OF WHICH YOU CALL ME IS DEAD". Faust didn't say a word. "NOW! GIVE ME YOUR FLESH!". Faust gasped. "That's a bad sign! as a doctor, i say you must be treated now!". "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP". "I see you've chosen the wrong choice!" Faust argued.

Faust stabbed Eddie in the stomach. "GYAAAAAAAH!" Eddie screamed, coughing out blood. Faust standed tall. "I told you..you should've listened to me" Faust replied. "YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT-" Eddie coughed more blood "THAT WAS GONNA LISTEN TO A-" Eddie starts to cough out more blood "BASTARD LIKE YOU?". "...It would've been best if you did". "Eddie collapsed on the ground and died.

Faust left the area where Eddie died; also leaving the dead Potemkin behind. Faust sighed. "KOOOOOOOOOOWN!". "Huh?" Faust turned around. "Oh...it's Dizzy...long time no see...but it doesn't look like you wanna chat...I'LL USE MY STRONGEST MEDICINE!".

Faust charged at Dizzy, screaming menacingly, getting ready to stab her with his scapel.

"No! don't hurt my friend!" a girl with anchor appeared out of no where, blocking Faust's scapel with her anchor. "...May?" Faust looked at her in a confused way. "Why are you here?". "You try to hurt my friend!" said May, with an angry look on her face, getting ready to hit Faust with her anchor. "Your friend needs medical attention! now!". "No she doesn't!" said May, summoning her whale. "Great Yamada Attack!" May shouted, the huge whale hit Faust, knocking him across the area which lead him somewhere else, but he was still in Zepp.

Faust got up, with a big head injury. "Ow...where am I?" Faust looked around. "Oh...I'm still in Zepp". A figure with silverish, whitish hair was walking towards Faust's direction, an arm around his chest, limping a bit, scars on his flesh, panting. Faust looked at the silvery whitish hair figure. "Oh my! you need medical attention!". "I don't need medical attention! I hate doctors and I hate medicine!" Chipp answered with additude, then he coughed out blood. Even though you can't see it under that stupid paper bag of his, Faust eyes widened.

"This is bad! you need to come with me right now!" Faust insisted. "NO!" Chipp argued "Just leave me alone!". "Just listen to me!" Faust argued back. "I SAID-" before Chipp could finish his sentence, he passed out; collapsed to the ground. Faust gasped, then sighed. A figure that was holding a fan was running toward Faust direction.

"What the fuck did you do to Chipp!" Anij accused. "I didn't do this to him!" Faust argued. "No one else was here but you!". "He came toward this direction! he was in bad condition!". "Because of you!". "Trust me, it wasn't me". "How can I believe such a menacing doctor!". A police officer came running down to see what was happening.

"What's happened here?" Ky asked. "He assaulted my friend!" Anji pointed at Chipp. Ky looked at Faust "...I believe you have to come with me" Ky insisted. "What! I didn't assault this man! he's been like that since I saw him coming towards my way!". Ky looked at Anji. "...Well, do you have any evidence that he assaulted Chipp Zanuff?". "Uh...well...no...but he was he was the only one here when I arrived to see Chipp unconscious!".

Ky looked back at Faust. "...Well, this area is deserted...Faust...come with me". "Look, it looks like he needs medical attention, so let me just-". "No!" Anji argued. "I see how you try to "cure" people! you try to kill them with that scapel of yours!". Faust did not say anything. "Well...Anji has a point...Faust, come with me". "Never!" said the wicked doctor. Faust tried to stab Ky and Anji with his scapel, but missed. Ky easily handcuffed Faust.

"If you came with me peacefully, there wouldn't have been no problems, but for assaulting a police officer, you are going to be in your place. Ky took Faust away from the deserted area. Anji looked at Ky and Faust, then looked down at Chipp. Anji bent down. "Chipp? ...are you okay?". Chipp did not answer. "Chipp?". "Ugh..." Chipp gain fully consciousness. Chipp opened his eyes and sat up, having an arm around his chest.

Chipp looked at Anji. "What...happened?". "That menacing doctor Faust scratched you up!". "menacing doctor? oh...you mean him...he just tried to give me medicine or something...he didn't do this to me". Anji stared blankly at Chipp. "...Say what...?". "Faust did not do this to me, someone else did". "WHAT!". "I SAID-". "No! I heard what you said! I mean...Ky is gonna take Faust to jail because...". "Because?". "Because I thought he assaulted you and I accused for doing that...because...he was the only here...when I saw you on the floor, unconscious...". Chipp looked at Anji.

"Well...there's nothing we can do now". "Yeah...there isn't...even if I told the police officer that Faust didn't assaulted you, Faust assaulted him". "What a stupid doctor...". "Yeah, i know...hey, who did this to you anyway?". "Some guy...". "What guy?". "He's a nightwalker...I believe his name is Slayer...". "And why did you fight him?". "...Because that bastard killed my Shishou Tsuyoshi!" Chipp clenched his fist.

Mean while, at the police department, Ky was looking at files and Faust was in jail. Faust sighed. "I'm gonna break out of jail!" Faust thought to himself. "But how...?". Faust looked around and saw a key hanger; the keys for the jail cellar. "This is going to be easy..". Faust used his scapel to get the keys from the key hanger without Ky knowing.

Faust brought back the scapel near him, along with the keys and opened the jail cellar and started running. Alarms went off. Ky dropped his files and chased after Faust. "Stop!". Faust did not take Ky's words in consideration and kept running, then he got outside, it was raining and there were thundestorms. "I have no choice!" Faust thought to himself. Faust took out his umbrella and flew away. "You'll never catch me now! haha!". Ky watched Faust from the sky. Ky sighed.

Faust was in the sky, flying with his umbrella, waiting for a place to land. Thunder striked a couple of times. Faust was still in there, but not for long. Thunder striked Faust. "AHHH!" Faust screamed, falling from the sky and hit a castle, broke through the castle roof and hit the ground. "What the hell did you do to my castle!". "Huh?" Faust looked up, holding his head (well paper bag because you can't see his face. haha, well you know what I mean, well anyway back to story) and looked up. "Slayer?". "Don't Slayer me! YOU ruined my castle!".

"I didn't mean to!". Slayer sighed. "I don't even wanna fight with you, I already had my fun in Zepp, scratching up a ninja" Slayer chuckled. "So it was you!". Slayer looked down at Faust. "Yeah, so?". "SO! YOU don't know how much trouble you put me in you fucking nightwalker!". Slayer laughed. "What's so funny!". "YOU!" Slayer laughed more, then stopped. "Just leave me castle before I tear you up".

"I won't leave!" Faust said, talking out his scapel. "Fine by me" said Slayer, who's now in a fighting stance. "This what you get for getting me into lots of trouble!" Faust hit, but not stab Slayer in the stomach causing him to fall on the ground. "Hmm...not bad" said Slayer, dusting off the dirt on him (I guess he didn't clean his castle. haha).

"Well I gotta end this quickly, I gonna be late for a meeting!" Slayer punched Faust in the stomach, fist goes through his stomach. Faust fell to the ground. Slayer looked at Faust. "I told you to leave me castle...but you didn't listen...and this is what you get...".

Ky was still looking for Faust. He saw a castle nearby. "Hmm...maybe I can go to that castle to my answers". Ky walked into the castle. Ky saw rocks falling from the ceiling. "Well..." Ky said curiously. Ky kept walking and spotted two figures, one dead and one standing. "Faust!". "Sorry, but he didn't listen to me...". Ky looked at Slayer with an angry look on his face. "How could you do that!". "I perfer you don't ask me questions..".

"As a police officer, I must answer questions to know what happened". "Well, I gotta get going, I'm late for a meeting" Slayer disappeared. "No! wait!" Ky shouted. Ky sighed and looked at Faust with a sad look on his face. "Even though you are a crazy doctor...I'm sorry for letting this happen to you...".

An hour later, Slayer was captured and put into jail, Chipp was healed, and Faust was put in a grave at the cemetery. No one knew about Potemkin and Eddie's death except Faust because he was the one who killed them. "Faust…rest in peace" were Ky's last words to the menacing,

but somewhat friendly doctor.


End file.
